


Soft

by Siennax3



Series: Margate [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siennax3/pseuds/Siennax3
Summary: A bit of a continuation of Peace.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Original Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Original Female Character(s), Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Series: Margate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Soft

The warmer months came and went. Far too quickly for your liking, though you didn’t mind the cold much. You would just miss the time you and Alfie spent sitting in the sand.

You remember the dread that filled you once wondering what would happen when summer was over. Thinking back, you suddenly felt silly for it. How could you think Alfie would suddenly stop spending time with you just because the location would have to change?

To say you were happy would be an understatement. Since you both declared your feelings to one another not much had changed except for the location of your time spent together. You continued meeting in your spot and sitting on your blanket in the sand until you no longer could. And yes, Alfie still complained about the sand every time he sat down, but you knew. You knew he wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

Alfie was the first to mention that the warmer days were dwindling.

_“Ya know pet, I think we need ta start considerin’ some a new spot to meet, right? Not too bad now, no, but this old man is startin’ to feel the chill in his bones.” He said while running his fingers through your hair as you laid your head in his lap with your eyes closed just enjoying his presence and the sound of the waves crashing._

_You knew the cooler weather had started bothering him more as he was using his cane much more frequently._

_“Where would you want to go, Fie?” You spoke softly while looking up at him. The only other options seemed to be your home or his. This thought filled you with warmth because it meant allowing one or the other into the sanctuary of their home. A milestone your relationship hadn’t come to just yet._

_Alfie looked at you and smiled. You noticed him doing that a lot more now. Despite his grumpiness which you’ve come to love, but you wouldn’t tell him that, he seemed happier. Or lighter. Your grumpy bear._

_“Don’t ya think we should spend some time in a warm home for once, yeah? Yours or mine, don’t really matter, right? Though Cyril would probably love you comin’ to our home at least once or twice, right pet?” And by Cyril, Alfie meant himself but didn’t dare voice that thought._

It was now the middle of October and you both had developed a routine. Not too different from before only having dinner together instead of lunch. Sometimes you would lay with your head in Alfie’s lap as he read to you or you would talk about any and everything that came to mind about the things that happened in your time apart or really just things about the world. Just enjoying the time spent together.

One thing you never tired of was listening to Alfie talk. He could read a grocery list to you and you would be content. Your Fie just had a way about himself that caused a person to listen to him. Want to listen to him. You could understand how he was the leader he was in his old life. It’s like he was born to lead. But he didn’t have to anymore and you could tell this caused him some relief.

You both switched off who’s home you would spend the night at until Alfie left or walked you home with Cyril.

You hated when he was gone.

Tonight, was one of the night’s spent at your home. You loved the little cottage you owned by the beach. It was your sanctuary. But when Alfie left you always felt like something was missing from it.

You could have hated him for how much he turned everything upside down for you, but you couldn’t imagine not having him in your life now. He was that warmth you never realized you were missing. And you loved him. So much.

Putting the apple pie on the counter for later, you waited for Alfie to arrive. You smiled softly remembering how much he loved that pie the first time he tried it all those weeks ago.

“Fuck, love. And you said me bread was good? This, fuckin’ delicious, innit?” He said as he took another bite.

You loved how expressive he could always be. And you realized he never failed to put a smile on your face.

Ever since, you would supply the dessert giving him any leftovers to take home. And he of course gave you some of his homemade bread to have at your home until the next time.

“Oi, love, it’s me.” You heard as Alfie walked in through the front door. Standing from your chair, you hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek once he put his belongings down. “Hi, Fie.”

With his hands on your lower back, he squeezed back burying his face in your hair. Inhaling your scent of lavender and rosewater, he couldn’t believe how much he missed you even though it had only been two days. “How are ya, love?”

“Same as always really. Nothing new at the library besides another new girl starting. This one seems sweet. How about you, Fie? How are you feeling?” You asked knowing his body had been even achier with the colder weather.

You placed plates for you both on the table as Alfie started telling you about whatever you may have missed. “Still rather sore ain’t I? Could be worse, yeah.” He paused taking a bite of his dinner, “I did go into town the other day, right? Got me self a job at the jewellery shop I told you ‘bout. Just a few days a week.”

He looked up at you to see your reaction. You smiled knowing the rest had been very much needed for him, but he recently started getting rather itchy not doing anything with his hands like he used to. “That’s great, Fie. When will you start?”

You smirked noticing he started getting up so he could get himself a slice of pie already. “Owner said I could start the beginnin’ of next week, yeah. Said it would give me a few more days to me self before startin’ up work again.” He chuckled because really, he would’ve started tomorrow. He was tired of resting.

Clearing up the mess from dinner, you both made your way into the living room with your pie. Before sitting you stopped to put one of your records on to play softly tonight.

You listened to the beautiful, soft tunes as Alfie read the newspaper, he brought with him. He grumbled every now and then at something that displeased him.

The idea came to you so fast. You couldn’t believe it even crossed your mind because you had never danced a day in your life. Okay maybe you had, but you weren’t very good at it. Not even a little bit.

You turned slightly looking at Alfie wondering if he would even consider such a thing. He didn’t look like the type who danced in his free time, but he continued to surprise you with the things he did like so maybe there was a chance. Placing your empty plate on the table next to the couch you both were sat on you stood up.

So engrossed with his newspaper, Alfie barely noticed you get up. You fidgeted a bit not knowing why you were so nervous about asking such a silly question really. “Fie?” You said softly.

“Hmm?”

“Could I ask you something?” You asked hoping he would look up.

When he did he looked at you waiting for your question. “What is it love? You alright?”

“I was wondering, uhm, if you would you know. I love this record and I just.” You could kick yourself because of how bad you were stuttering. What’s the worst he could say? No? You were acting like he was going to leave because of such a request.

Alfie couldn’t hide the smirk at how flustered you were trying to ask him whatever it was you wanted to ask.

“Will you dance with me?” You blurted out.

That caused a look of shock to cross his face. Dance? Alfie Solomons never danced. Not a day in his life.

“Right pet, I don’t know the sort of dancin’ you’re expectin’, yeah? Not got a dancin’ bone in me body.”

Relief crossed your face because you could see he wasn’t going to say no because he didn’t want to. Only because he didn’t think he could dance. “Fie, I have about as much rhythm as a rock. I’d just really like to be close to you. And we can be terrible together?” You asked hopefully.

If he said no you wouldn’t push him. You just really wanted to try something different. And to be close to him.

Alfie started mumbling to himself and as he pushed himself up from the couch. “You and that dog will be the death of me, you know that?”

You couldn’t stop the giggle you let out simply because you loved this bear of a man.

The night couldn’t have been more perfect for you. Alfie stood in front of you awkwardly not really knowing what to do. You grabbed his hands placing one on the small of your back and holding the other with your hand.

Alfie grumbled as he stepped on your foot for a third time. “You’re not gonna have a foot left when we’re done ‘ere, pet. Are you sure you were wantin’ to dance with me?”

You pulled him closer as you gently swayed to the music and placed your head on his shoulder. “This is perfect, Fie. Just perfect.” You smiled happily not wanting this moment to end.

“Still don’t think I’m meant to be doin’ this, right. More stompin’ than dancin’ ain’t I? Fuckin’ hell.” He said as he sighed and leaned his head back slightly to place a kiss on the top of yours. You snuggled your face into his shoulder even more wanting to be closer. You had missed his warmth.

The record continued as you both held each other knowing the night was ending and you would have to part until next time as Alfie went home. You whispered so softly Alfie didn’t even hear you.

“What’s at, love?” He asked.

“Stay.”

He pulled back looking at you softly asking, “stay?”

“I hate it when you’re gone, Fie.” You said softly. “My home feels empty when you’re gone.”

He sighed and pulled you back into him for a hug, “love, I’d love to stay here with you right?”

You could hear the but before he even said it. Understanding that staying wasn’t a part of your plans you were about to tell him maybe he could the next time instead despite the pang you felt in your chest at the thought of him leaving tonight.

“I think the bugger at home will be upset if I don’t make it home in time to feed him, yeah?”

How could you forget about Cyril? “Oh Alfie, I don’t know ho-”

But he interrupted you, “If you’re up for it, love. Could always stay with us?” He asked shyly. “I know Cyril misses you and would love some of your attention.” ‘ _I mean me. I miss you all of the time and could use some more of your attention and warmth_.’ Alfie thought to himself.

You nodded your head so fast you almost gave yourself whiplash. Alfie laughed as you ran to pack a few things to take with you.

Walking hand and hand toward his home, Alfie pulled you closer as he wrapped an arm around your waist. You smiled to yourself thinking about how you would finally be waking up to the man who took up residence in your heart. _Finally_.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
